


Karmic Injustice and Kittens

by misura



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Creed makes amends and Train gets a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karmic Injustice and Kittens

There was something vaguely unreal about the whole situation, Sven felt. Things like this weren't supposed to happen in real life.

"Please tell me that's not Creed." It had to be a ploy, Sven thought. Some sort of sick, twisted game.

"So cute!" Train - of course it had to be Train - gushed.

"Yes. Well." The doctor type guy adjusted his glasses. Probably a bit embarrassed; Sven knew _he'd_ be, if he'd been in the guy's shoes. "I'm afraid Creed felt rather badly about accidentally shooting your partner with the Lucifer bullet."

Sven liked how there was no mention whatsoever of how Creed had actually intended that bullet for _him_. Very diplomatic. Very sneaky, too, which was just like Creed.

"What are you getting at? So he felt bad - so what? He thought he'd make it up to Train by giving him a kitten?"

"Ah," the doctor guy said. "Not ... quite."

"We should buy him some milk," Train said.

Sven eyed the kitten, striving for objectiveness. "Right." It looked like a normal kitten. Not _evil_ or anything. "No, milk's actually not good for them. And we're not keeping it."

"Him," Train said. "It's a boy kitten, Sven. And if you don't want him, he'll just be all mine."

"It's Creed," Eve said. "Isn't it?" She eyed the kitten with an utter lack of feeling. Sven felt annoyed with himself for finding that almost as unsettling as Train's gushing.

"Yes."

"He shot _himself_?" Sven had known the guy was crazy, obviously. More than a few loose screws.

"He did seem pretty upset back at the church," Train said, looking thoughtful. "And he couldn't know I'd only turn into a kid. I mean, that other guy turned into a werewolf."

Sven remembered. Vividly. "Yes. Fine. So what now? You're all just going to stand down and stop murdering people because your leader turned himself into a kitten?"

"For the moment." Another glasses adjustment. "Given their personal history, I judged it proper to deliver Creed to Heartnet. I trust this will mean that whatever events the future may bring, you will not involve yourself in them. After all, Creed is no longer involved either. Now, this will simply be a matter between us and Chronos."

A fancy way of saying he was selling Creed out. Funny; the guy didn't seem the type to feel particularly squeamish about getting rid of a kitten in a more permanent way. Perhaps he'd thought Train would like to do it himself.

Or perhaps this was still one of Creed's twisted plans.

"Does that sound ... agreeable?"

"Sure!" Train said, at the same moment Sven said: "Now wait just one moment," because Creed or no Creed, they were still Sweepers.

"Excellent."

Sven glared at the kitten. Unlike everyone else who was present, it, at least, didn't seem to be completely ignoring him. In fact, he rather got the feeling it was laughing at him.

"Ugh."

 

"Are you really going to take care of that?" Eve stared at the kitten dispassionately.

Train grinned and scratched the kitten's head. "I sure am, princess."

Eve considered, then asked the question Sven would love to have answered himself. "Why?"

"Why not?" Train shrugged. "Even if he used to be Creed, so what? He's not anymore. We can't turn him over for a bounty - and if we give him to Chronos, they'd probably kill him, just in case."

"They might not be wrong," Sven said, even though he knew it was hopeless.

Train always took his promises seriously. "I'm not going to let them kill him, Sven."

"Well, I guess it might still turn out to be a joke."

"No." Train shook his head. "It's Creed. I can tell."

"Used to be," Sven reminded him.

"Exactly," Train said. "I'm happy you understand, Sven."

Sven opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"What if he turns back to human?" Eve asked softly. "He could hurt a lot of people, Train."

"I'll keep him very close to me," Train said. "Don't worry."

Sven wondered why hearing Train say stuff like that always made him feel _very_ worried.

(Past experience, he supposed. That sounded about right.)

 

"You know," Train said, slouching on the couch, absently petting the kitten on his lap. "Creed was always going on about how he wanted me to join him."

Eve was safely asleep by now; time for the adults to talk business, Sven supposed. Inasfar as Train could be considered an 'adult', as opposed to 'an immature idiot'. "Yeah. I heard him."

Train nodded, somehow managing to slouch a bit more. "I guess maybe he finally figured out that wasn't going to happen. So he tried for the next best thing instead."

Which would be ... "You weren't going to join him, so instead, he figured he'd be joining _you_? Well, _us_?"

"Creed was always pretty single-minded." Train yawned. "I guess he wasn't all that interested in world-domination after all. Just me."

"Just you," Sven repeated flatly. "He decided he was more interested in being with you than he was in ruling the world after slaughtering who knows how many people."

Train shrugged, apparently not finding anything particularly remarkable about that sort of reasoning.

"Well, I guess he got what he wanted. What about you?" _What about Saya, Train?_

"I'm just as happy not saving the world," Train said, closing his eyes. "I'm perfectly content just being a Sweeper, Sven. That's good enough for me."

Sven stared at the kitten. The kitten stared back.

"He's still _my_ partner, you know," Sven said. "You're just a pet to him."

"Meow," the kitten said.


End file.
